It is well known that traditional surgical procedures in locations deep within a patient's body require a long incision, extensive muscle stripping, prolonged retraction of muscles for visualization, and denervation and devascularization of the adjacent tissue. These procedures result in extensive tissue traumatization and consequently in prolonged recovery time, risk of infections, high hospitalization costs, pain that can be more severe than the pain due to the initial ailment, and in some cases permanent scarring. In minimally invasive surgical procedures, portals are used to access the locations deep in the patient's body. The use of portals rather than a long incision causes less trauma to the adjacent tissue, reduces the recovery time and pain and may be performed in some case under only local anesthesia. The avoidance of general anesthesia reduces post-operative recovery time and the risk of complications.
Minimally invasive surgical procedures are especially desirable for spine surgeries because spine pathologies are located deep within the body without clear muscle planes and there is danger of damaging the adjacent neural and vascular tissues. In treating the majority of spinal pathologies, the spinal muscles are stripped from the bony elements of the spine followed by laminectomy to expose the dura, the nerve roots, and the discs. The incision has to be wide enough and the tissues have to be retracted to maintain a channel from the skin to the floor of the spinal canal that will allow direct visualization.
The destruction to the spinal structures is even more extensive during fusion procedures, which require more lateral tissue dissection and exposure to access the transverse processes and pedicles for placement of pedicle screws, rod constructs for stability, and bone graft under direct vision.
In spine fusion procedures intervertebral spacers or connecting elements, such as rods, plates or wires are placed and fixed between two or more locations of the spine. Placement of these spacers or connecting elements requires open surgery, which is currently one of the major limitations of other percutaneous cannula access methodologies. Accordingly there is a need for improved methods, tools and devices that allow insertion of stabilization rods, screws and wires via minimally invasive spinal surgeries.